


Flight

by TheHaven



Category: Starfire (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: "Do you ever want to fly away?"





	Flight

Do you ever want to fly away? Just, drop everything... And go where the wind takes you?  
It's been bad at home lately, mom and dad keep pushing me to be this perfect little girl, they want me to be something that I don't want to be. I don't wanna stay here and work at the store. I wanna go and see the world. I want adventure. I want, something.  
Sometimes I look out my window. And I see those Teen Titans? I wanna be like them. There's a green boy who can turn into animals. There's a robot. There's a magic girl. 

And there's a girl who can fly. 

I really wanna fly.  
I keep my camera by window whenever I see them. They're so cool, doing whatever they want. They jump in and I hear them yell "Titans go!" as they run and save the day. It's kinda funny how the super tall orange lady with bright green eyes and can fire lasers out of her hands is like, the nicest lady you'll ever meet? She's just, so nice. And she's always smiling.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mom! mom look! There they are! The Titans!"   
"Lisa hon, you're leaning to for out the window."  
"You're not looking! It's the-- AHHHH!"  
"LISA!"

I didn't realize I was leaning that far out the window until I fell. 

"STAR! LEFT SIDE HOUSE! GO!" 

The wind was rushing past me and then... It all stopped. And I was just in the air. And she was right there.

She smiles a bit and I see how bright green her eyes are. 

"Hello little one. I think you got a little to excited."  
I nodded my head up and down. And made a noise I don't even know what it was supposed to be.  
I heard bits of the others talking, standing by the bad guys they had stopped. And she turned her head to see them too.

"Oh, looks like they finished it." She said and then turned her head back to me.

"Are you still scared?"

"Uh... Uh huh."

"Would you like to fly for a little while? It's quite exciting, so i'm told."  
She smiled as my eyes widened and my eyes lit up.   
"Y-yeah!"  
"Well, let us go off."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do you ever want to fly away? 

I did, it was nice.


End file.
